Make Him Eat Cake
by Mistress Taru
Summary: ZoSan yaoi, that means Zoro's on top. It's Zoro's birthday, Sanji makes a cake, Zoro doesn't want it, Sanji makes him. Oneshot, rated for mansex.


Make Him Eat Cake

A/N: I noticed there isn't a lot of ZoSan around here, it's mostly SanZo (personally I don't get how Sanji could possibly be on top of Zoro), so here's more ZoSan. Warnings were in the summary. Enjoy!

XOX

"Is this how you celebrate your birthday, Zoro-san?" Robin walked over to the swordsman. He was sitting alone, drinking sake.

"This is how I celebrate anything." Zoro took another swig. "What's the big deal about birthdays? It's just another day."

"Well, they are enjoying it more than you are." She pointed to their nakama. Brook played the violin while Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky danced around a fire. Nami laughed and clapped her hands to the music.

"They'll find any reason to party." Zoro yawned.

"And you find any reason to drink." They both turned to see Sanji come out of the kitchen with a big birthday cake with white and green frosting in his hands. "Robin-chan!" His eyes turned into hearts. "This cake is more for you than it is for the ungrateful marimo!"

"Ooo, Sanji made cake!" Luffy shrieked, running towards the treat. Sanji saw it coming and quickly planted his foot deep in Luffy's rubber face.

"Ladies first!" Sanji kicked his captain away. "And the birthday boy next." Zoro groaned. _The damn cook knows I don't like sweet things, except for sake, of course. _After Sanji gave cake to the girls, he came over to the swordsman, shoving a piece in his face. "What're you groaning about? Just give it a try; I think you'll like it."

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, shitty cook. Besides…" He smirked "You know what I really want for my birthday." Sanji blushed bright red.

"F-Fine, then…" Sanji shook it off. "No cake, no sex."

"Wh-what?" Zoro stood up. "What the hell? It's just cake!"

"A cake I made for you!" The cook argued, pushing the plate of cake at Zoro, who in turn grabbed his hands and tried pushing him away. "Eat it!"

"No!"

"Eat it!"

"No, I don't like cake!"

"They fight like children." Nami commented from the sidelines. The rest of them nodded in unison while still stuffing their faces with dessert.

"Eat it!"

"Make me!"

"Make you, eh?" Sanji stopped while an idea hit him. "Sounds interesting." He smirked at him before turning on his heel and joining the party. Zoro cocked his head in curiosity.

"Well, are you so gonna do something or what?"

"Later." The cook waved over his shoulder. Zoro was even more curious now.

_What is that idiot planning?_

XOX

Zoro was the first to go to his room that night. He took a quick shower in his personal bathroom, and he was surprised when he found a certain blonde man lying on his bed with no shirt on and his pants unzipped.

"What're you doing here? I thought you didn't want it tonight."

"Maybe we can both get what we want." Sanji took one last draw of his cigarette before putting it out in his ducky ash tray on the nightstand. As he did that, Zoro noticed the piece of cake next to the tray.

"I told you, I don't like sweet things."

"And I'm telling you you'll like it." Sanji took the cake in his hand. "Now I'll make you eat it."

"Wha-What are you…" The blonde took the cake and smashed it on his chest. He shivered as he spread it over his lithe muscles, and blushed when he rubbed it over his nipples. He went a little lower to his stomach, making sure to cover every inch of his torso with the dessert.

_Why is he doing this? The cook hates wasting food! Well, it isn't really a waste, since I am gonna eat it now…_

Sanji smiled, knowing what the dumb marimo was thinking. He took it further, kicking off his trousers and spreading it down between his legs to his inner thighs. He sighed lovingly at Zoro before bringing the last of the cake up his hardness. The swordsmen gulped as he watched the chef lick the excess off his fingers seductively, taking his time with each digit. He took his index finger between his lips and slowly sucked on it, giving Zoro a hard stare.

The green-haired man finally reacted, removing his shirt and hurriedly climbed on top of the cook. He took Sanji's hand away from his mouth.

"I thought you wanted _me_ to eat the damn cake." He leaned down and swiped a little cake off his lover's chest with his tongue. His eyes went wide as he swallowed it. "Hey, this is good! It doesn't taste like cake at all!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Sanji said in an annoyed tone. "I used honey instead of sugar and used whole wheat flour, and the frosting is cream cheese."

"Hmm, but you forgot the most important part."

"Hm?" Sanji asked before Zoro pressed his lips against his own, the two sharing a deep kiss.

"It tastes good on you, damn cook." Zoro moaned against those sweet lips. "The main ingredient."

"Well, aren't you charming?" Sanji smiled, threading his fingers through that green hair and pulling him in for another kiss that lasted minutes. Zoro finally pulled away, pinning the blonde's arms to the sides and began to clean the cake off his lover with his long tongue. "Nngh…" Sanji never realized how skilled the marimo was with his tongue until now. _He's lapping it up like a hungry dog._ "Agh!" The swordsman found one of his nipples and started biting it. "Ow…"

"Too sensitive." Zoro said against Sanji's chest. He moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. "Does this hurt?" He bit harder.

"AAH!" Sanji groaned, pushing up to meet Zoro's hungry mouth. Zoro smirked, going lower to lick the cake off the cook's abs, making sure every last spot was clean of the treat. "Mmm…" _Dammit, I want him… to go even lower…_

"Be patient." Zoro read his thoughts. "You put the stuff on everywhere, so I have to take care of it." He finished up, leaving no trace of cake on his upper body. He made sure Sanji watched as he licked his lips of any excess.

Sanji tried not to explode right there. He loved it when the muscular and tan swordsman loomed over him with that evil grin on his handsome face. Zoro snickered, leaning down and carefully licking up the cake around the chef's private areas, making sure to avoid them for the time being.

"Dammit, piece of…" Sanji shivered, wanting more of that tongue, but he knew he would have to wait. Zoro took Sanji's long legs and spread them out more.

"Nice view." He smiled, lapping up the dessert on Sanji's thighs.

"Shut up!" The blonde's face and ears turned red as he watched the marimo. Finally, after cleaning up his inner thighs, Zoro's tongue began moving up to where he wanted it. "Nngh…" _He's… really good…_ Sanji felt that tongue go all the way up and around, eating up the cake before eating the cook whole. "Oooohhhh…!" He couldn't take it anymore and came in Zoro's mouth.

"That was easy." The green-haired man said as he wiped his mouth. Before Sanji could retort, he moved up the blonde's body quickly, straddling his neck. "My turn." He undid his green pants and took out his large manhood right in Sanji's face.

"You bastard." Sanji grinned before instantly taking the head between his lips. The swordsman moaned happily, threading his fingers through that beautiful blonde hair. He felt those lips move down further and further till he couldn't go anymore. _I still can't take the whole thing; he's too big!_ He pulled back and started sucking at a careful rhythm, using his tongue occasionally.

Zoro was breathing heavily. Sanji was amazing at this, using his tongue to massage the base before coming all the way up and taking the whole thing in his mouth again. He carefully grazed the head with his teeth.

"Oh, shit!" Zoro groaned as he came in the blonde's mouth, and he swallowed what he could. The swordsman removed himself from the bed, getting the oil out of the drawer.

"Was that good, shitty marimo?" Sanji smirked, wiping his mouth.

"Too good." Zoro tried controlling his breathing. "Found it. Spread your legs." Without speaking, Sanji did as he was told. Zoro got back on the bed between those long legs. He poured some oil on his fingers and immediately put two fingers inside the cook.

"Ow!" Sanji cried in pain. "At least give a warning, you dumbass!"

"Here's your warning: it'll hurt a lot more if I don't do this." Zoro slowed down anyway, taking it easy with his fingers.

"Ooo…" Sanji whimpered, squeezing around the swordsman's big fingers.

"Is that better?" Zoro grinned evilly. "How 'bout this?" He curled his fingers inside, knowing exactly where the pretty blonde's prostate was.

"AH!" Sanji's face was bright red as he screamed, embarrassed of this situation (even though they'd had sex many times before).

"Even your chest is flushed." Zoro added a third finger, scissoring and twisting them around. Sanji squirmed and moaned. "You're a slutty cook."

"Shut _up!_ Ah…" The chef winced as Zoro pulled out his fingers roughly. The green-haired man put oil on his newly hard cock.

"You're ready, right?" Zoro pushed the tip of his cock against Sanji's hole and swiftly entered him fully. "Fuck…!"

"YAAAH!" Sanji wasn't expecting that, but his body definitely welcomed the surprise. Tears rolled down from his eyes and his body shuddered from the instant connection.

"Crybaby." Zoro wiped the tears from his lover's eyes. "It feels better a little later, you know that."

"Stop talking and fuck me, already." Sanji wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders, urging him on.

"Pervert." The marimo obliged eagerly, pulling his cock almost all the way out before filling the blonde back up again, repeating the pattern. Sanji's sweet moans added fuel to Zoro's fire as he continuously sped up his movements. He would pause once in a while; making sure the damn cook felt his cock deep in his ass.

"Ah! Uuuuh… Zo… ro…" Sanji cried out. Zoro responded by switching their position, pulling Sanji's back off the bed so his only support were his shoulders. He started to pile-drive the blonde into the mattress in an animalistic manner while also stroking his lover's member roughly. "Oh, fuck, Zoro!" Sanji's walls squeezed tightly around that huge cock.

"I'm coming inside you…!" Zoro pressed in one more time as he came inside Sanji, the cook releasing simultaneously. He pulled out and flopped down next to Sanji, the two of them catching their breath. "Hey…"

"Hm?" Sanji reached for a cigarette and his lighter.

"That really was good cake. Um… thanks." Zoro blushed a little, not used to saying things like that. Sanji giggled, lighting his cig.

"You're welcome." He gave the swordsman a smoky kiss. "Happy birthday, you shitty marimo."

XOX

Happy belated b-day Zoro, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
